Sexual Revolution
by Simamoto Tao
Summary: На что близнецы Уизли променяли свой магазин волшебных вредилок?


Гарри стоял, будто громом пораженный, а Рон и Гермиона удушливо краснели и смущенно смотрели в пол.

- Глазам своим не верю! – наконец, выдавил из себя парень. – Это же... это...

Когда Гарри услышал, что близнецы отказались от идеи открывать магазин с волшебными вредилками, он долго не мог поверить, что это действительно правда. И действительно, стоило вспомнить, как они носились со своими товарами и сколько всего успели придумать, мысль о том, что они вдруг бросили эту затею, становилась фантастичной. Но ради чего бросили!..

- Ну, подумаешь... – пробормотал Рон.

- Это не самый плохой вариант... – робко поддакнула Гермиона. Гарри изумленно уставился на нее.

- Да, но... Секс-шоп!

Поттер на миг подумал, что он спит. Ну пожалуйста, ну пусть это будет сон! Однако щипок себя за руку ничего не изменил, и магазин с темными стеклами и сердечками на них никуда не делся, а вывеска над ним все так же гласила: «Ночи волшебных близнецов».

- Это охренеть что такое... – отчаянно простонал Гарри, вцепившись руками в волосы. – На что я отдал свой выигрыш?

- Гарри, ну... ты слишком консервативен... – робко тронула его за рукав Гермиона. – Ну давай хотя бы посмотрим...

Парень уставился на нее глазами, полными страдания, и хрипло произнес:

- Ладно. Но если что – я за себя не ручаюсь.

Первым делом, когда они зашли в магазин, в глаза им бросилась (в прямом смысле этого слова) реклама: «Презерватив-невидимка – почувствуй себя кастратом!». Гарри стиснул зубы и помахал в воздухе рукой, отгоняя от себя настырную листовку, а в следующую секунду на Золотое трио уже налетел рыжий вихрь.

- Гарри, Рон, Миона, как мы рады вас видеть!

- Решили прикупить чего-нибудь, чтобы скоротать долгий учебный год?

- Вы точно по адресу!

- Гарри, друг, ты чего такой бледный? – последнюю фразу близнецы произнесли хором. Гарри лишь слабо махнул рукой и нотками истерики пробормотал:

- Все в порядке, ребята. Просто отлично.

- Может, покажете, что у вас тут есть? – неожиданно воодушевленно поинтересовалась Гермиона. Фред и Джордж синхронно расплылись в улыбках.

- Да без проблем!

- Какие вопросы?

- Щас все организуем! – засуетились близнецы и потащили ребят по магазину, наперебой рекламируя продукцию:

- Значит так, тут стандартные товары...

- Для одиноких дам.

- И не дам в общем-то тоже.

- Это что, фальшивые волшебные палочки? И какая связь? – дотошно поинтересовалась Гермиона, изучая стенд.

- Ну, понимаешь, Герм...

- В одних ситуациях это одна волшебная палочка...

- В других – другая...

- Что, _та самая_? – отшатнулась девушка.

- Оцени удобство!

- Скажем, в туалете...

- ...или примерочной...

- ...да и в спальне для девушек!

- Всего два галеона штука!

- Впрочем, тебе хватит и нашего братца.

- Кстати о нем...

- ...ириски «Гипер-язычок», не хочешь попробовать?

- Незабываемые ощущения...

- ...за жалкие девяносто сиклей!

- Что, опять нет? Фордж, да им не угодишь!

- Зануды и жмоты, Дред, что с них взять. Хорошо, а как насчет всевкусных презервативов? Пятнадцать сиклей за штуку.

- Презервативы со вкусом рвоты? – скривилась Гермиона. – Нет уж, увольте.

- Зато какой азарт! Кстати, для любителей погорячее есть аналогичные кляпы...

- Я же сказала – нет!

- Ладно-ладно, не кипятись.

- Рон, а помнишь Удлинители ушей?

- Мы немножко поработали...

- ...и теперь удлиняются не уши...

- ...а кое-что другое.

- На что вы намекаете?

- Нет-нет, мы просто шутим.

- Эй, а это что за баночка? – Гарри тоже втянулся в процесс.

- Смазка с Амортенцией.

- Понимаешь, мы искренне верим в любовь после секса.

- Галеон за банку.

- О, а это что?

- Ну, Герм, это развлечение не для всех...

- Резиновая женщина?

- Это не просто резиновая женщина...

- ...это резиновая женщина-анимаг...

- ...для оригиналов, в общем.

- Мерлин, неужели это покупают?

- Ну-у-у-у, без спроса нет предложения, сама понимаешь.

- И сколько она стоит?

- Гарри!

- Нет, мне просто интересно! – покраснел Поттер.

- Двадцать галеонов.

- Но оцени эффект! Широкий спектр превращений...

- Все, не продолжайте, Мерлина ради.

- Как скажешь! А в таких пакетиках лежат...

- ...андрогинные помадки...

- ...для любителей разнообразия...

- ...расходятся только так!

- Или вот, полюбуйтесь, набор «Незабываемый квиддич»!

- Маленькая «Молния»...

- ...концептуальная модель...

- ...видишь, какая оригинальная рукоять?

- Дизайнерская находка!

- А также уменьшенные мячи...

- ...полный комплект, большая реалистичность...

- ...у снитча даже крылышки шевелятся!

- А почему они все на одной веревочке? – наивно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

- Тебе Рон потом как-нибудь объяснит.

- А это что за коробки? – ткнул Рон в аккуратные разноцветные пирамиды, спеша увести разговор от скользкой темы.

- О-о-о... а это наше ноу-хау.

- Ничего личного, ребята!

- Только бизнес!

- У нас выпущена целая линия товаров...

- ...с именами известных людей...

- ...конечно, желающие получают проценты от покупок!

- Вот здесь лимонные дольки «Радость Альбуса», пропитаны афродизиаком.

- Сосательные, кстати!

- О, а эти милые колбы...

- ...мы называем их «Отрада Северуса».

- Ох, он и злился!

- Прямо-таки брызгал слюной!

- Но в конце концов подписал с нами контракт.

- В этих коробках чудесный набор «Непослушный Хагрид»!

- Чудовищная книга о чудовищах с эффектом вибрации...

- ...резиновый соплохвост...

- ...и анальный акромантул, конечно.

- Тут уж, не обессудьте...

- ...серия «Развлечения Золотого трио»!

- Свиток пергамента «Шалости Гермионы»...

- Просто пергамент? – неверяще перебила близнецов Гермиона.

- А, это самое интересное!

- Мы зачаровали его таким образом...

- ...что на пергаменте появляются картинки с желаемой парой...

- ...в желаемой позе...

- ...в общем, все, чтобы немного поразвлечься!

- Ага, а также есть «Подвиг Гарри Поттера»...

- ...маленький Сами-Знаете-Кто...

- ...удобная, обтекаемая форма – хорошо, что у него нет носа...

- ...при использовании светится зеленым и бормочет непростительные заклятия!

- Ронни, про тебя мы тоже не забыли!

- Взгляни – как тебе _такие_ шахматы, а?

- Называется «Гроссмейстер Уизли»...

- ...и даже слоган есть!

- «Попробуй обыграть»!

- Ну, здесь ничего интересного...

- ...резиновая лягушка «Друг Лонгботтома».

- Да, просто и без затей.

- А это наша особая гордость...

- ...для любителей традиций!

- Распределительная Шляпа!

- У нас ее даже Дамблдор заказал...

- ...при эксплуатации выкрикивает названия факультетов.

- Ну и, наконец, наше любимое...

- ...и не только наше...

- ...грезы наяву! Пятнадцать галеонов...

- ...и «мокрые» сны гарантированы!

- Ну что, понравилось что-нибудь? – пытливо уставились близнецы на троих друзей. Те дружно покраснели и отвели глаза.

- Какие-то они стеснительные, Дред.

- Точно, Фордж.

- А мы ведь для вас уже собрали подарки!

- Всего понемногу...

- ...вам понравится!

- Советуем зайти через недельку...

- ...как раз подвезут еще много интересного!

- А знаете, что, ребята... – произнес Гарри, когда они оказались на улице с большими пакетами в руках. Рон и Гермиона выжидающе уставились на него. – Я доволен, как они распорядились моим выигрышем.

- Ну а я тебе что говорила! – просияла Гермиона. – Иногда стоит просто расслабиться...

- ...и получать удовольствие! – закончили все трое хором.


End file.
